Dare to bare
by zippizappi
Summary: Tech guru Caleb Rivers in a sexy lingerie shop? You bet! A one-shot set after 7x19, but the audacity that was 7x20 never happened! Rated T


**DARE TO BARE**

* * *

Caleb Rivers mentally noted the name of each shop as he walked along the retail section of a busy Philadelphia street one evening. He remembered seeing the store he was searching for last month, when he and Hanna had passed this way while searching for a new Thai restaurant they'd seen advertised. But now he couldn't remember exactly where on the street it had been.

A little more than halfway up the next block, he found what he was looking for. Hesitating outside for a brief moment as he studied the display in the window, Caleb read the letters stenciled in nice script on the glass, "Dare to Bare". Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

Once inside, Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. The display window — as well as the upscale part of town he was in — indicated that the store's merchandise was tasteful, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd still been worried about what he'd find inside.

He and Hanna had been talking this week about what to pack for their honeymoon, and she had teased him about what kind of lingerie he would want to see her in on their fake – because belated – wedding night. Not surprisingly, the conversation had quickly led to the couch, where they'd just as quickly found their mouths occupied with something more fun than talking, but before they'd said goodnight, Hanna had all but dared him to buy her some lingerie for the honeymoon. Of course, it was clear that she'd expected him to be way too embarrassed to actually do it, which is exactly why he had sought out this store — not only would he get to buy her something sexy, but the look on her face when she opened the box would be priceless. Caleb grinned; he wasn't the only one in their marriage who loved a challenge.

Inside on that fall Wednesday evening, the store was almost empty. The two sales associates stood frozen as they watched him wander among the racks of robes and corsets, inspecting various items with a quiet determination. Caleb wondered if his apprehension showed.

Birthdays and other gift-giving occasions often drew men to the lingerie mecca, but this man was exceptionally good looking. And judging from how he never looked up from his exploration of the store's offerings to notice the stares, he was in a committed relationship.

The realization drew a collective sigh.

Across the store, another realization drew a low sigh from Caleb: He would definitely need help to find just the item he was imagining in his very active mind right now.

Being in the store with an endless selection of lace and satin to choose from, he could finally give free rein to his imagination. On the outside, Hanna was cool and professional. But on the inside, she was silk and sex appeal. Caleb was the only one who had gotten close enough to know both sides of her, and now he wanted to indulge the woman he loved.

Since the moment he had met Hanna, she had given him little hints, glimpses of the fire beneath that had ignited a million fantasies. He constantly thought about her in ways that surely would get him fired if he kept giving in to the inner workings of his brain every morning after waking up next to her.

He thought about how her dressing gown slid down when she sometimes sat on their kitchen island, sipping her morning coffee, exposing miles of her perfect legs. He thought about how her personal scent flooded his senses when she read over his shoulder, trying to make sense of what kind of work he was actually doing professionally. And he thought about the way that a certain sheer white blouse that she wore occasionally for her business meetings gave him a glimpse of white lace and tanned skin.

He stopped to look at a satin bustier and lace shorts so… short… that he could feel his heartbeat speed up. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he imagined unlacing the back to expose her skin, inch by inch, first with his hands, and then with his lips.

Caleb removed a short satin-and-lace chemise from a fixture and studied it intently. The deep burgundy color would complement Hanna's skin tone well, but it just wasn't … right.

And neither was the silk camisole and matching panties that he noticed next. While it was beautiful — and, he noticed as he touched it, sheer enough that he could see the imprint of his hand through the delicate material — he didn't think of an innocent white when imagining his wedding night with Hanna.

A petite blond woman sat behind the front counter, smiling cheerfully at him. "Hi, can I help you?"

Caleb glanced around the store again. "Uh… yeah… I'm looking for something for my wife."

The saleswoman sighed as she stood up. "That's the only problem with this job," she muttered. "All the cute guys that come in here are either taken or perverts."

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle. "Then I'm glad I fall into the first category."

The woman blushed as she approached him. "Sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that. So, what exactly are you looking for?"

It was Caleb's turn to blush. "I'm, uh… not exactly sure. I've never… shopped for something like this before."

She was quick to reassure him. "We get lots of men in here buying gifts. Don't be embarrassed. Is this for a special occasion? A birthday or an anniversary, maybe?"

"Actually," Caleb answered, the joy and pride clear in his voice, "we got married two weeks ago and it was a bit of a rush. Anyway, we didn't get to have a proper wedding night. And so… I… I wanted to surprise her with something nice for our belated wedding night."

"I see. Well, congratulations," the woman exclaimed.

"Thank you," Caleb replied, all the more proud of his decision to pull through with the elopement.

"How about you let me give you some ideas and you can tell me if you like any of them." She led Caleb through the store, pointing out items as she went. "Were you thinking about two pieces like this?" she asked, gesturing to a mannequin dressed in a skimpy bra and panty set. "Or more like a gown? We also have some wonderful teddies…"

Caleb, however, was still hung up on the mannequin. "Whoa." He shook his head to clear it. He would _definitely_ be bringing Hanna back to this store. "Uh… I guess I was thinking of something to wear to bed."

"Well, we have a lot of options for you." She started looking through a rack of nightgowns, and selected one. "I've always thought this was very pretty for a wedding night," she offered, holding up a long, sheer white gown. "It's a classic."

Caleb stared at the silky nightgown and quickly refused. This just wasn't _it_. "No, not that… I want something very different from that." He blushed a little as he realized how he must sound. "Um, I mean… It's nice and all but–"

The saleswoman held up her hand to stave off any further explanation. "But not what you wanted. No problem… we'll keep looking. What size does your girlfriend wear?"

"A six, I think."

She nodded, continuing to look through the racks. "And her bra size?"

"Uh…" Caleb wondered if he looked as pole-axed as he felt until the grin on the saleswoman's face confirmed it.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "It's a rare man I've come across who knows his wife's bra size, and you've only been married for a short period. I just asked because some styles are more flattering to different shapes."

It was Caleb's turn to grin. "Well, a burlap sack would look flattering on Hanna."

"Darn, we're fresh out of burlap," the saleswoman teased. "But I'm sure we can find something even better." She led Caleb over to another table.

And then he saw it. Hanging on a rack on the other side of a display of lace panties was the perfect piece of lingerie for Hanna. He licked his dry lips as he imagined Hanna walking into their bedroom in a haze of black silk and lace.

Caleb moved closer and reached out before he tentatively touched the luxurious material. It was as soft as Hanna's skin, and he trembled a little. He closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned the lace covering her breasts, revealing a tantalizing hint of cleavage, the dark material enveloping her flat stomach and firm butt.

"Do you like teddies?" The saleswoman picked up on his interest in that particular piece of garment. "It's very sexy for a wedding night." She held up another short, black, lacy garment.

A low, guttural sigh escaped as he took that other black teddy from her hands and examined it closely. It looked very much like the one he had been holding in his hands just a minute ago, but this one had spaghetti straps.

This was it. This was the negligee his wife would wear for him.

He checked the tag, and frowned when he noticed it wasn't the right size. All the chaos in the previous months had taken a heavy toll on Hanna, and although she had gained back a few pounds, she was still a bit skinnier than when they had met.

Hanna constantly worried about her weight, but Caleb thought she was perfect. He loved the way her body fit against his so perfectly. The curves that only he had permission to caress, and the hypnotizing way her hips swung as she walked. But most of all, he loved knowing that he was allowed to gaze at her body and truly appreciate her beauty.

And now she was finally his.

Looking at the precious material in his hands, Caleb's eyes widened with appreciation. "Wow." As he noticed the saleswoman looking at him, though, he quickly tore his eyes away. "Sorry," he explained with a grin. "Just getting a really nice picture in my mind."

"I think we have a winner," she grinned back, noting the clear appreciation in his eyes. "It comes in other colors… blue, red–"

"Black," Caleb responded quickly. " _Definitely_ the black."

"Black it is then." She sorted through the lacy garments on the table and handed one to him. "Does this seem to be the right size?"

Caleb couldn't help but finger the silky material as he held it up. He felt his breath pick up a notch as he pictured it on Hanna. "It looks… great."

"Great!" the woman echoed. "Now how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, we've just added some men's items… we have some really nice pajamas. Would you be interested?"

Caleb obediently followed her to the back of the store, where he quickly picked out a pair of surprisingly soft black boxers and a matching tank top. "Very nice," he agreed.

Satisfied with his choices, Caleb followed the woman back to the front of the store so he could pay for his merchandise.

The saleswoman wrapped the teddy in a thin sheet of tissue paper as they waited for his credit card to process. "Okay, just sign here, Mr. Rivers, and you'll be all set." After a quick comparison of the signatures, she handed him back his credit card with a smile. "Say, did you happen to go to Rosewood High? Class of twenty-twelve? I remember in my junior year, there was a Caleb Rivers who once helped me hack into my ex-boyfriend's phone so that I could see whether he cheated on me."

Caleb gave a nod of acknowledgment as he picked up his bag. "That would be me."

"Oh, wow. I barely remember the names of random guys I went to school with. But _your_ name and number were written on the wall in the ladies' room back then."

He blushed profusely before the realization set in and bewilderment took over. "Wh- Why was that?"

"You were the go-to guy for all the girls with strict parents, doing little tech jobs that would save our poor little smitten hearts." Caleb could hear the woman's veneer business attitude drop below the counter, turning more conversant as she went, "Hey, didn't you used to go out with one of the Homecoming Queens… Hanna something?"

Caleb's face lit up. "Hanna Marin. Well, Hanna Rivers now. That's her, that's my wife… yeah."

"Oh … Oh! How neat. Well, congratulations again, and have a great time on your honeymoon. Maybe we'll see you back in here again."

"Thanks," Caleb called brightly over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "I think you most definitely will!"

As Caleb walked down the street, he didn't see the saleswoman's grin as she followed him with her eyes. He had no idea that, at that very moment, she was trying to figure out how she'd ever be able to look at her high school yearbook again without picturing exactly what the once shady tech guy and his wife – he had a wife! – would be wearing in bed on their wedding night.

oOOo

Hanna sat on the couch cross-legged when the door opened. Her face broke into a smile. "Hey!"

Caleb shut and locked the door behind him as he entered their apartment, carrying a stack of letters and a telltale sparkly pink bag. On the way over, he had warred with himself over whether to give her the teddy immediately, or wait and surprise her on their wedding night three days later. He wanted to make the night memorable, especially after their impromptu wedding hadn't been that extravagant. Far from it, if he were being honest. But in three days' time, they would be in paradise. And clothing was optional.

Sure, he'd seen Hanna naked like a thousand times before. But so probably had her friends, too, in the school's locker room… or random strangers in the sauna... or that Jordan douche.

But this little black piece of lace draped over every sensational curve of her body… that was for him and for his eyes only.

Eventually, he had decided he wanted to save the surprise until they arrived at their beach hut in the Maldives.

But after seeing her on the couch now… looking exhausted and tense from a long day of walking in high heels, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Maybe she would like to be surprised now. She did look like she could use a little… break. And maybe, just maybe, she would be as excited as he had been in the lingerie shop, when it took every ounce of his willpower not to dwell on the images his imagination had helpfully provided.

He dropped the mail on the coffee table as he walked over to give her a kiss, their lips and tongues meeting in a short, passionate tango. When they finally pulled away, they both were breathing hard.

"So," he said, a bit unsteadily as he silently willed his erection to subside, "how was your afternoon?"

"Good," she choked out, her eyes sweeping over his body with obvious interest. "My meeting with the storekeeper went well. I started to go over the lease agreement right before you got here, but we can go over it together if you… " She trailed off as she noticed the bag he was still holding. "What's that?"

He flushed. "Uh… "

"'Dare to Bare'?" She spelled out the sparkly imprint on the side of the bag and was rewarded with another moment of silence.

"Come on, what is it? Show me…" It had been an impatient demand, not a plea, and she stuck her arms out to grab it out of his clutch. Finally, Caleb let go of his prized purchase. If this did the trick and helped her relax after a long day of work, then she might as well get her present now.

Caleb found his voice again and cleared his throat. "I bought a little something for myself," he tried prolonging the thrill of anticipation.

Hanna looked into the bag and caught a glimpse of black lace. "Caleb? Is there something you want to tell me?" She gave him a solemn look.

A snicker escaped. "Yeah, Hanna, you caught me. I'm trading my favorite black jeans for something for comfortable."

She smiled as he visibly relaxed. "Is that so?" She ran her index finger over the glittery sparkle on the bag, her expression becoming sultry. "So, Caleb, why don't you show me what's really in the bag?"

When he didn't respond, she continued, "You know, it's quite a turn-on knowing you went to a lingerie store just to buy me something. Most men wouldn't set foot in there unless they were chained to their wives' wrists, and even then, there's no guarantee."

"I love you," he said simply. "And I want our wedding night to be special."

She reached out to stroke the side of his face. "It will be. And I love you too."

"So you aren't upset?"

She winked. "Depends on what's in the bag."

With a low sigh, he slipped the black teddy from between the thin sheets of pink tissue. He averted his eyes as he held it up.

Hanna regarded the garment for a full minute before responding. "So this is what you want to see me in on our wedding night?"

Caleb swallowed audibly. "Han… if you don't like it, I can… "

"Did you think about me wearing this when you were in the store?" she asked softly, reaching out to stroke the silky material.

He finally smiled, realizing she was enjoying this little game of teasing just as much as he was. "Oh yeah."

"And how did I look?"

"Incredible," he breathed. "Absolutely incredible."

"Well," she said with a wink, her heart racing wildly, "I guess I can wear two outfits."

Caleb felt his mouth go dry. "You… had something… else… in mind?"

She smiled innocently. "Of course. It is our wedding night, after all."

The look that flitted across his face was a cross between desire and worry. "I hope I wasn't being presump-"

"Not at all," she cut him off. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said huskily, feeling every drop of blood in his body rush southward. "Because I can't wait to see you in it."

"Well, in that case, I'll wear your outfit, and then mine."

He slipped the teddy back into the bag and took a step toward her, pure lust in his eyes. "So what does your outfit look like?"

She handed back the bag to him. "Here. Keep this safe until we're in our hut."

His frustration mounted as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying seductively.

"Baby, come on. What is it?"

He had just about had enough when she called over her shoulder, "Oh, nothing but a sultry smile… all… day… long."

The sound of a bag dropping down to the hardwood floor was heard, followed by a low, seductive giggle as their bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed... :-) Zip**_


End file.
